herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sheriff John Quincy Wydell
Sheriff John Quincy Wydell is the main antagonist hero of The Devil's Rejects. He begins simply as a tough lawman relentlessly tracking down the clan of serial killers known as the Firefly Family. However, when he learns that his brother George was murdered by Mother Firefly, he begins to go insane and decides to take the law into his own hands, becoming the very thing he was fighting against. His story began when he led the Ruggsville police in a "search and destroy" mission on the Firefly homestead. Rufus T. Firefly was killed during the assault, and Mother Firefly was captured. Otis B. Driftwood and Baby Firefly escaped via a secret tunnel. In the aftermath of the attack, Wydell and his deputies discovered a house of horrors, including a mass grave of bodies dumped into the crawlspace. They also found a series of scrapbooks filled with photos of the Fireflies posing with their victims, a few of which linked them with the local celebrity (and father of Baby) Captain Spaulding. The three killers, now on the run, agreed to meet at the Kahiki Palms motel. Spaulding had car trouble, so he didn't arrive at the motel on time. This caused Otis and Baby to take hostages ath the motel, whom they later killed. Spaulding arrived, and they headed off to hide at the brothel owned by his friend, Charlie Altamont. In the meantime, Wydell had learned of his brother's death from Mother Firefly, and began to lose his sanity. The discovery of the bloodbath at the motel pushed him even further over the edge, and he hired the bounty hunters known as The Unholy Two to track down the remaining Fireflies by giving them a list of known aliases. After learning of Spaulding's connection with Charlie Altamont, Wydell caught up with the latter and intimidated him into making sure that all three were present at his establishment at midnight. Back at the police station, Wydell stabbed Mother to death in her cell. After capturing the three killers with the aid of the bounty hunters, he took them back to the Firefly house where he tied them up and began his revenge. He stapled photos of victims to Otis and Baby, and assaulted Spaulding with a cattle prod when he admitted to leading George Wydell to his death. Sheriff Wydell then nailed both of Otis's hands to his chair, and untied Baby so he could draw out her punishment, finally setting the house aflame with Otis and Spaulding still inside. He chased Baby outside, making freaky pig squeals to keep her on edge. Altamont arrived at the house in an attempt to save his friends, but was killed by Wydell. The sheriff continjued to pursue baby, shooting her in the leg and savagely beating her with a leather strap, but was killed by Tiny, a member of the Firefly clan who escaped Wydell's assault because he was away from the house at the time. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lethal Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Officials Category:Obsessed Category:Outright Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Fallen Category:Mature